Dragon Ball Alternate: The Saiyan of Fairy Tail
by The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction
Summary: What happens when you combine the idea of Dragon Ball with the idea of Fairy Tail well you get this story.


"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(Unlike my other crossover between Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail this story won't have characters from the actual Dragon Ball Universe travel over to the Fairy Tail Universe instead all characters exist in the same universe)**

 **(There will be some alternations to the Dragon Ball Lora like the Tuffle's Home world is Planet Tuffle and not Planet Plant but I do know that it's the same world but here it's two separate world's that exist next to each other** **and only the Plantians inhabited Planet Plant)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…_ _and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **The history of the Saiyan's of this Dimension**

A very long time ago on Planet Sadala, the home world of the Warrior race the Saiyan's who live a violent and inhumane lifestyle where they are scattered across Planet Sadala in tribes and fight against each other over food, land or almost anything until they were discovered by the Arcosian's and their leader the tyrant known as Emperor Blizzard. **(Frieza's race in this story are the Arcosian's)**

Emperor Blizzard found the Saiyan's to be a useful race for his growing empire as they were far stronger then most race's and they had a love for fighting so Emperor Blizzard easily defeated each leader of every Saiyan tribe and suggested the Saiyan's into the Frozen Empire and most of the Saiyan's didn't mind as it meant that they could fight against strong enemies and were given as much food want.

However one day something happened which changed everything and that was a son of one of the slain leader's transformed into the Saiyan of Legend who's power was immense and had an endless supply of energy and that Saiyan's name was Daikon. Afterwards Daikon used his Legendary Super Saiyan power to kill Emperor Blizzard however instead of bringing peace to the Universe Daikon then took control over the Frozen Empire, slaughter most of the Arcosian race, renamed the Frozen Empire to the Emerald Empire and turn the Arcosian home world, Planet Absalon into a military base. **(I don't actually know Frieza's home Planet so I'm using the name Planet Absalon for it)**

For many year's the Saiyan's continue to conquer Planet after Planet and Daikon's descendants rule over all with a iron fist however King Akuma had two son's but with two different women, his wife Celera the Queen of all Saiyan's and they name their son Sadala after Planet Sadala whiles the other women who was an Elite Saiyan warrior known as Hanasia and they named their son Yamoshi.

When both son's were born on Planet Sadala on same day and hour as each other however whiles Prince Sadala possessed a high power level which made King Akuma proud as he knew his son would be a truly gifted warrior when he is older but Yamoshi possessed a even greater power level of 10,000 which shouldn't be possible and King Akuma knew he had to do something or if Yamoshi grew up he could become a threat to Prince Sadala line to become the next King of all Saiyan's but even King Akuma couldn't bring himself to kill his own child so instead he sent Yamoshi away to a frontier planet and as for Hanasia, he gave her control over a Planet to keep her quite which she accepted as one of the reason's why she had Yamoshi was to gain more power.

 **On Earthland**

Currently the Master of one of the strongest guild's in the Kingdom of Fiore known as Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar and Gildarts Clive the Ace of Fairy Tail was in a mountain range and they were traveling back to Fairy Tail's Guildhall however when Makarov look up at the night sky he was a green light and at first he didn't thought much of it until he noticed that it was getting closer and before he knew it the green light flew past them and crash into a mountain. When Makarov and Gildarts went to investigate it they saw a child who had spiky black hair and was wearing strange armor **(He looks like kid Broly dose in the second trailer for** **the Dragon Ball Super Movie Broly** **)** and they originally thought that he must have been close by the whatever the blue light was crash but when Makarov try to help the child he attack both Makarov and Gildarts and when Makarov try to use his magic to calm the child down he was shock when the child display a level of strength that on child should have.

"Kid just calm down" Gildarts said not wanting to hurt the child.

"AAARRR!" The child let out a roar as he changed at Gildarts in high speeds however as Gildarts try to knock the child out he was surprised when the child managed to dodge him and punch Gildarts straight in the face which push him back a few feet.

"Damn that actually hurt, a lot how the hell is this child so strong" Gildarts thought in shock and he wipe the blood from his mouth.

The child then created green energy balls which he threw at Gildart's who use his Crush Magic to destroy them and then Makarov then use his Titan magic to grow his right hand and grab the child.

"GILDARTS HURRY!" Makarov shouted as he could feel that the child was about to break free from his grip.

Gildarts rush towards the child and hit him in the back of his head knocking him out.

"Finally" said Gildarts.

As Makarov put the child down he had to hold his hand "A moment later he would have broken free from my grip, what incredible strength this child has" said Makarov.

"Yeah tell me about that punch of his actually hurt a lot" said Gildarts.

"To actually hurt you means that if anyone else got hit by him they probably end up unconscious" said Makarov.

"I don't think the kid was simply just near that strange like I think he was the green light" said Gildarts.

"What makes you think that" Makarov ask curiosity.

"He created small balls of green energy and they look just like the thing we saw just smaller" said Gildarts.

"That would mean that this child came from the sky" said Makarov.

As both Makarov and Gildarts look over at the unconscious child they notice something strange.

"Umm Master is it just me or dose that kid have a tail" Gildarts ask confused.

"No I see it too" said Makarov.

After a bit of waiting the child finally woke up and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Where are I" The child ask confused.

"It's alright just take it easily" Makarov said trying to keep the child calm not wanting him to attack them again.

"Who are you" The child ask confused.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar and this Gildarts Clive" said Makarov.

"And who are you kid" Gildarts ask curiosity.

"I don't know" The child said shocked.

"Wait you don't remember anything" Gildarts ask in shock.

"Don't tell me I hit him to hard and cause him to forget everything" Gildarts thought.

"Just my name I think" said the child.

"And is your name" Makarov ask curiosity.

"Yamoshi" said the now revealed Yamoshi.

 **(Yamoshi is going to be a mix between Goku and Broly of this reality as the reason why he was sent to Earthland is same reason why Broly from the new movie was sent away and there something else about Yamoshi that is similar to Goku but there is also going to be some slightly differences)**

"Yamoshi is it hmm interesting name I've never heard the name Yamoshi before" said Makarov.

"Master maybe we should take him to see Porlyusica she may know how to help him" said Gildarts.

"Good idea" Makarov said before he turn his attention back at Yamoshi.

"Yamoshi we know someone who may know how you can regain your memories" said Makarov.

"Really" Yamoshi ask with hope in his voice.

"Yes so please follow us" said Makarov.

However just as they were about to head towards Porlyusica home they heard a loud growling sound coming from Yamoshi.

"I guess your hungry don't worry we'll get some food on the way" Makarov said with a smile however he suddenly felt a feeling of despair the moment he said that.

 **The next chapter**

 **The Fairy Tail Guild**

 **(Sorry about this chapter being so short)**


End file.
